The present invention relates to a device for setting the drag on a fishing line.
Devices for setting the drag on a fishing line are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,377 to Wrinkle purports to disclose a drag adjustment device for fishing reels which includes a switch means operatively connected to an indicator light, a means, such as a knob, for selectively shifting the switch means upward or downward, and a spring biased drag element which when pulled by a fishing line pulls the drag element into contact with the switch means to activate the indicator light signaling that the drag is set. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,233 to Seal purports to disclose a drag adjusting device for fishing reels including two arms held together by a hinge, with a plurality of passageways located along each arm for receiving fishing line therin to set the drag to a certain percentage of the maximum test strength of the line.
Prior art setting devices, however, require the user to pull his or her rod and reel away from the device, which is the opposite from what happens when a fish is on the line of the fishing rod and reel. A fish pulls outwardly against the rod and reel exerting a force on the line, whereas in prior art devices, the user pulls against a drag setting device attached to the line. Therefore, the prior art lacks a way of giving the user a drag setting under the same conditions as having a fighting fish on the line. This may result in fishing line breakage.
In accordance with the present invention, a drag setting device is provided which includes a cable, line, or ether fastening member which can be attached to a fishing line of a fishing rod and reel. The drag setting device further includes a pulling member for pulling the fishing line towards the drag setting device, a first actuator for selecting the amount of tension applied by the drag setting device to the fishing line, and a second actuator for causing the drag setting device to apply the selected tension to the fishing line. In use, the drag setting device is mounted to a stationary object such as a work bench or a gunnel of a boat. The end of a fishing line is then attached to the cable, line or other fastening member of the fishing rod and reel. Then, as one person holds the fishing line, the drag setting device pulls against the fishing line until the selected tension is reached. The drag on the fishing line is then set utilizing the conventional mechanisms on the rod and reel. In this manner, the drag setting device in accordance with the present invention more closely simulates the action of a fighting fish by applying an outward tension on the fishing line as the user sets the drag.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a drag setting device is provided which includes a cable that attaches to a line of a fishing rod to set a desired drag on the line by simulating the pulling action of a fish. The drag setting device includes a housing having a first side wall and a second side wall that is opposite the first side wall. Within the housing is disposed a spool that has a front end and a rear end, the rear end located adjacent to the second side wall. A transmission element is mounted on a shaft that extends through the second side wall. The transmission element extends coaxially within the spool, and has a front end which is engagable with the front end of the spool. A rotator, such as a hand crank, is disposed outside of the housing and is connected to the shaft for turning the shaft to rotate the transmission element about the shaft.
A drag setting assembly is also provided for urging the front end of the spool into engagement with the front end of the transmission element. The drag setting assembly includes a tension adjuster for varying the amount of force exerted upon the front end of the spool by the drag setting assembly. As a user actuates the rotator, the transmission element causes the spool to rotate, thereby pulling the fishing line towards the drag setting device, and wrapping the fishing line around the spool as the spool rotates. When the force exerted by the line on the spool exceeds the frictional force between the front end of the spool and the front end of the transmission element, the transmission element will slip. By adjusting the tension adjuster of the drag setting assembly, the frictional force between the front end of the spool and the front end of the transmission element is adjusted. Therefore, each position of the tension adjuster corresponds to a given force exerted on the line by the drag setting device after the rotator has been rotated until the transmission element slips.
Preferably, a plurality of spaced clutch balls are disposed on the front end of the spool, and a plurality of transmission teeth are disposed on the front end of the transmission element. Each transmission tooth extends between two adjacent clutch balls to form an engagement between the transmission element and the spool. As the transmission element rotates under the control of the rotator, the spool is caused to rotate and exert an inward force on the fishing line. The drag setting assembly is in contacting relation with the clutch balls, and is operable to move the clutch balls towards the transmission element and into further engagement with the transmission teeth, and to move the clutch balls away from the transmission element and into lesser engagement with the transmission teeth. The closer the clutch balls move towards the transmission element, the greater the force the spool can apply to the fishing line before the transmission element slips. In this manner, each position of the tension adjuster corresponds to a given force exerted on the line by the drag setting device after the rotator has been rotated until the transmission element slips.
In accordance with further aspects of this embodiment, the shaft is supported within a bearing mounted in the second side wall. In addition, a spool bearing is mounted in the housing between the second side wall and a rear end of the spool for supporting the rotation of the spool. The spool rotates with the transmission element when the plurality of clutch balls are engaged with the plurality of transmission element teeth.
The drag setting assembly is located within the housing of the device between the first side wall and the plurality of clutch balls. Preferably, the drag setting assembly includes a pressure spring and a pressure spring plate in contacting relation with the pressure spring adjacent to the first side wall. Also, preferably included within the drag assembly would be a slip clutch plate in contacting relation with the pressure spring adjacent to the plurality of slip clutch balls.
The tension adjuster preferably has a front element and a rear element for varying the amount of tension exerted upon the drag assembly. The front element of the tension adjuster is moveable axially through the first side wall in response to manipulation of the rear element. Preferably, the rear element of the tension adjuster is either an ergonomic hand knob or a lever. The front element is in contacting relation with the pressure spring plate. As the front element of the tension adjuster moves axially inward (towards the second side wall), the front element, via the pressure spring plate, pressure spring, and slip clutch plate forces the slip clutch balls into further engagement with the transmission element teeth.
The device of the present invention may be mounted in a gunnel of a boat upon a gunnel mount assembly which includes an upper adjustable member, preferably an upper telescopic rod and a lower adjustable member, preferably a lower telescopic rod. The upper adjustable member and the lower adjustable member are each axially adjustable to different lengths depending upon a user""s preference. The device is mounted upon the upper adjustable member, and the lower adjustable member is housed within the gunnel of the boat. Also included with the gunnel mount assembly is a pivotor, preferably a hinge, for connecting the upper adjustable member with the lower adjustable member. The pivotor is adjustable for selecting a desired angle for the gunnel mount assembly. Further, a locking mechanism, preferably a knob, is also included in the gunnel mount assembly for clamping the pivotor closed to secure the desired angle.
Alternatively, the device of the present invention may be mounted on a workbench by a workbench assembly including a bench clamp apparatus and a sleeve. The sleeve is preferably about xc2xc the size of an actual gunnel and is clamped to the workbench by the bench clamp apparatus. The workbench assembly further includes the gunnel mount assembly as described above, in which the device is mounted on the upper adjustable member and the lower adjustable member is housed within the sleeve.
While the clutch ball and transmission teeth configuration described above is preferable, alternative mechanisms for imparting a predetermined inward force of a fishing line are also possible.